


закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by adorkable



Category: Brassic (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Томмо — фокусник, стендапер, отличный друг и превосходный инструктор.
Relationships: Tommo/Vinnie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	закрой глаза и думай об Англии

**Author's Note:**

> у меня шило в жопе, айм сорри  
> дарю всем, кому это было нужно <3

— Это что?

В пальцах у Винни очевидно таблетка, но хера с два он готов проглотить что попало. Таблетка выглядела премило, розовая, чуть ли не блестящая, в форме...

— Сердечко?  
— Да, бля, сердечко, чтобы твоё перестало быть разбитым.  
— Оно и не разбито, — он перекатил таблетку на ладони, вспомнил, как в детстве любил вот так держать квадратики шоколада, чтобы они таяли и можно было облизывать руку. Никто из детей, Винни и его искусные методы поедания шоколада, понятное дело не одобрял. Говорили, что у него рожа в говне. Мда.  
— Тогда попытайся хотя бы сделать вид, — Томмо поправил рубашку, выглядел он при этом не слишком довольно. — Спасибо ещё можешь сказать.  
— Я же не принял её.  
— Ладно, — он выдохнул особенно тяжко, — тогда спасибо за заботу?  
— Какие-то странные у тебя... — Винни посмотрел на сердечко, подумал о том, что говорил своему поехавшему терапевту и высунул язык. Показал это всё Томмо и постарался не истечь слюной, пока проглатывал.

Остальные таблетки такие большие, что вставали у него поперёк горла, а эта пробралась куда положено без препятствий. Приятно. Вот за это:

— Спасибо.  
— Обращайся, следующая уже будет за деньги.  
— С каких пор ты начал барыжить таблетками?  
— Это разовая акция, не попадай под моё очарование.

Интересно, сколько людей, проживающих на территории Хоули, слышали эту фразу. Особенно, если на Томмо было меньше одежды.  
Так.

— Так что это? — повторил Винни. Должен же он понимать, чего ждать. И как скоро должно накрыть.  
— Это маленький подарочек твоему члену, который, как мы могли понять, теперь исполняет всего одну и не самую радостную в этой жизни функцию.

Винни поперхнулся воздухом.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь.  
— Я? О да, сегодня у меня стендап через два часа, хотя у тебя он будет намного раньше, — улыбочка у Томмо вышла мерзкая. Он прям постарался растянуть эти губёхи так, чтобы у Винни холодок пробежался между лопатками.  
— Ты, — начал Винни и посмотрел вниз. Нет, пока что ничего не происходило. Но что-то дёрнуло в животе, приятное или нет — понять оказалось сложно. — Ты!  
— Я, я, — начал кривляться Томмо. — Ну, тебе компанию составить? Сделать массаж плеч?  
— Это уже платная услуга?  
— Смотря, как ты будешь себя вести, если тыкать в меня пальцем, — Томмо посмотрел на него и Винни пришлось заметить, что, да, он выставил вперёд трясущийся палец, как какой-то маразматик, забывший, что происходило. — Точнее, не в меня, а в моём направлении, то даже за все дары этого сраного мира я не соглашусь.  
— Я думал, мы друзья.  
— Ещё какие, поэтому я здесь, пытаюсь сделать тебе... — рука Томмо взметнулась вверх, вырез рубашки стал шире, Винни не мог выбрать, куда смотреть. — Вернуть радость к жизни?  
— Тогда ты что-то забыл.  
— Что? Банку с тёплой арахисовой пастой и перчатку? Или как там?  
— Тебе виднее, — так-то Томмо думал в нужном направлении.

Подрочить у себя в глуши казалось бесполезной тратой всего Винни и его же наследия.

— А ты будешь сидеть и смотреть? Чтобы убедиться, что я всё делаю верно?  
— Тебе может и письменные инструкции нужны? — на этих словах Томмо расставил ноги и упёрся в колени локтями. — Как нажать и где погладить?  
— Мне...

Винни дотянулся до кружки с кофе и сделал глоток. Невкусный и грустный глоток, примерно такой, каким был сам Винни в последние дни или даже недели. В горле пересохло, кофе особенно ситуацию не изменил.

— Язык проглотил?  
— Нет, он же тоже может пригодиться.

Тихий смех Томмо отвлёк Винни от разглядывания кружки.

— Вообще, у меня дела.  
— Какие дела? Нужно пороть чужие задницы и засовывать в них предметы, которые были созданы для другого?  
— Уверен, что всё так? — Томмо достал телефон и поставил его на беззвучный режим, кинул куда-то рядом с собой на заваленный хламом стол.

Томмо вообще тут плохо смотрелся, катастрофически не вписывался в интерьер. Слишком яркий и болтливый.   
Запылённое зеркало, в котором Винни успел поймать своё отражение, говорило — сам Винни сюда отлично вписывался. Можно было не удивляться, что член у него не стоял. У него не стоял ни член, ни мысли, ни желание двигаться. Сейчас, правда, он оказался достаточно болтлив для человека, который с трудом открыл глаза после полудня.

— Нет, так что там про инструкции? Какие дашь? Устные или письменные?  
— А чего сразу не наглядный пример? — теперь Томмо облизнул губы и улыбнулся осторожно.  
— Как назовём это? Дружеской рукой помощи или ты мне подскажешь какой-то более изъёбистый вариант?  
— Если начать снимать видео, то я бы назвал это «Пижон дарит лесному бомжу радость дрочки».  
— Дарит? — кружка наконец-то оказалась в безопасной зоне. — И сколько бомж должен заплатить пижону?  
— Смотри, а ты ничего не путаешь, — Томмо скользнул пальцем по цепочке на шее, — кто знает, сколько. Может пижон ещё поводит свёрнутой котлетой бомжу по губам.  
— Так, — Винни опять испытал какие-то проблемы с глотанием слюны, которой не было, и с произношением слов, которых тупо не осталось. — Дверь вон там, — ему резко перехотелось продолжать шутить.

Томмо не впечатлило это «так», он уже встал с шаткого стула и пробирался к Винни на кровать. Вообще странно, что они изначально заняли такие позиции. Почему Винни не вывел его на улицу, не предложил там этот мерзкий кофе? Не сел к нему в тачку и не уехал в город?  
Задаваться подобными вопросами было поздно. Во-первых, потому что Томмо зачем-то расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке, теперь уже это выглядело совсем порнушно. Во-вторых, потому что у Винни встал член. Не встал по стойке смирно, грозя порвать несчастные штаны, которые уже страшно было называть домашними, но это точно был стояк, а где стояк, там и...

— Ты бы какие инструкции хотел? — спросил Томмо и упёрся коленом в кровать, нависая над Винни.  
— Не верю, что эта опция разблокирована, — севшим голосом отозвался Винни. Он всё смотрел на открывшуюся кожу Томмо, до которой можно было достать одним вдохом. Или выдохом.

Ладонь легла на затылок и погладила.

— Только скажи.  
— Давай лучше ты, — отозвался Винни, следя за тем, как вторым коленом Томмо раздвинул ему ноги. Действовал он как-то слишком аккуратно, как в первый раз.

Технически, это и был первый раз. Между ними. Первый и последний, если Винни всё правильно понимал.

— Ну? Уже вообще всё забыл? — Томмо поддел его подбородок пальцами и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Нет, это же как с велосипедом, — палец прижал его нижнюю губу, так что говорить дальше получилось с трудом, — только этот сломан.  
— Хуйня, — фыркнул Томмо и одним только взглядом впился в рот Винни так, что палец показался ещё цветочками. — Давай, блин, работай педалями.

Винни засунул руку в штаны и помял член, выдох выдался долгим, главным образом потому что Томмо вжал его лицо себе в солнечное сплетение. Или как там эта чушь называлась. В общем, под губами и языком Винни теперь была тёплая кожа, гладкая, мягкая и очень приятно пахнущая.

— Мне кажется или у тебя для этого должны быть сиськи? — спросил, пока пытался сделать вид, что происходило нечто в порядке вещей. Обычный день, два друга болтают, пока один из них дрочит, а второй... А что второй?  
— Ты там дрочишь или тесто разминаешь? — Томмо дёрнул его за ухо. — Покажи.  
— Да там ничего нового, — попытался отбиться Винни.

Попытка была провальной как минимум потому что вторая рука его оказывается уже зацепилась за ремень Томмо. Сзади. Ремень поддался, как и штаны, Винни засунул пальцы в темноту, теплоту. Коснулся влажной кожи, Томмо сверху цокнул.

— Давай, — настоял на своём.

Они отпустили друг друга на пару секунд, теперь Винни сидел как полный дурень с членом в руке и спущенными до колен штанами. Это совсем не помешало Томмо занять изначальную позицию.

— Ну как?  
— Что, как?  
— Как ощущения?  
— Как от первой дрочки.  
— Всё так плохо? — взгляд Томмо стал обеспокоенным. Ну да, Винни же ему когда-то рассказывал.

Ладно, наверное всё было не так плохо. Просто... странно. До мурашек под коленками. До тепла, сосредоточившегося не в животе, а на пояснице.

— Где там инструкции? — капризно спросил Винни.

Стояк никуда не пропадал, ощущение наслаждения слабо кололо всё тело.

— Ладно, господи, какой ты беспомощный, — беззлобно прошептал Томмо, — закрой глаза и думай об Англии.

Винни его послушался, какая уж была разница, слушаться или нет. Он выбрал путь наименьшего сопротивления. Кожа Томмо (уже успевшая тоже покрыться мурашками), куда-то делась из-под его губ. Кровать прогнулась, Винни двигал и двигал рукой, думая о коровах, которых тоже наверняка мучительно доили. Потом подумал про то, что в извращенной части сообщества наверняка было что-то и про коров. Интересно, что доили им — херы или сиськи.  
На этой мысли всё оборвалось. Томмо его поцеловал, облизал губы несколько раз, пока Винни не открыл их. Засосал глубоко, как карамельку, если у карамели мог быть противный привкус горчившего кофе. Сам Томмо походил на сигарету, сладкий кофе и зубную пасту.  
Или предпочёл не жрать ничего с утра, так торопился к Винни оказать эту максимально странную услугу.  
Никаких мыслей об Англии, Томмо отстранился на секунду, Винни только услышал влажный звук, после чего получил шлепок по запястью отпустил свой многострадальный и немного бесполезный член.  
Получается, он получил все инструкции, кроме письменных.   
Было понятно, что Томмо не страдал от эректильной дисфункции, а ещё было понятно, как он отлично справлялся с членом, даже если это был чужой член.  
Про то, что член этот был его друга — самого Винни, — думать как-то не получалось.  
Зато получалось отвечать на поцелуй и просовывать свои длинные пальцы глубже в штаны. Это тоже было чудом, учитывая, как низко предпочитал их носить Томмо и как сильно затягивал ремень. Преступно-непреступная крепость. Если брать, то штурмом. Или измором.  
Интересно, как была взята крепость самого Винни.  
Он стонал, хватался за Томмо свободной рукой, отчаянно потел и ни черта не понимал, что происходило. Ему нравилось, очень.  
Кризис из-за пятизвёздочной дрочки от лучшего друга стоило явно оставить на потом. Как ещё одну причину для отсутствия стояка.  
Пока что Винни сидел с запрокинутой головой и в кои-то веке думал о том, что Томмо мог бы быть ещё немного ниже ростом. Так бы целоваться получалось без риска сломать шею. Явно не та асфиксия о которой могло бы мечтаться в постели.  
Томмо погладил его по затылку, по шее. Поцеловал в уголок губ и посмотрел в глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Винни устал думать об Англии, какой бы эта клятая Англия ни была.  
И в тот момент он кончил в руку своему другу.  
Настал подходящий момент высказать всё про инструкции и уровень чужого преподавательского мастерства. Винни уставился Томмо в живот, перевёл взгляд ниже. На запачканные пальцы и...  
О.

— Англия потрясающая, — выдал Винни и вытащил пальцы из чужих штанов. Сразу стало как-то прохладно.

Ничего не ответив, Томмо повернулся и начал искать что-то вроде салфеток. Ну, теоретически, его рано или поздно ждал успех. Пока Томмо шароёбился по его хижине, Винни натянул штаны и попытался не лечь на кровать.  
Теперь ему казалось, что здесь полный свинарник и они с тем уже успехом могли поебаться в хлеву. Хотя они не ебались.  
Пока.

— Помнишь, ты про массаж плеч говорил? — получилось хрипло. На поцелуях Винни точно не мог сорвать голос.

Он ощущал себя иначе. Не сильно, но что-то изменилось.

— Заработай, — ответил Томмо. Он всё же нашёл упаковку салфеток и вытер пальцы.

Подошёл к стулу, Винни подумал, что сейчас могла начаться вторая часть этого странного полудня. Странно в хорошем смысле, вау, неужели.  
Томмо взял телефон и ответил на звонок, он почти ничего не говорил и закончил коротким:

— Скоро буду.  
— Что, стендап перенесли?  
— Ага, сейчас там выступает мужик с тем в жопе, чего там точно не должно быть.  
— Ты же не парамедик.  
— Я знаю много фокусов, — Томмо поднял брови и застегнул целых две пуговицы рубашки. Он точно собирался уходить, а Винни так и не придумал, что стоило сделать дальше. — И даже исполняю некоторые из них.  
— Дрочка — фокус?  
— Нет, а вот карамелька вместо таблетки — точно он.

Дверью Томмо не хлопнул и оставил Винни одного.  
Теперь можно было спокойно бахнуться на кровать, что Винни и сделал. Он разглядывал потолок и улыбался.  
Улыбался бы и дальше, да прокрутил у себя в голове последнюю фразу Томмо.  
 _«ЭТО БЫЛА НЕ ТАБЛЕТКА?»  
«большего тормоза на планете не существует»_  
Это в корне меняло дело.  
Винни следовало убраться, помыться, приодеться. Побриться?  
И, видимо, стать единственным зрителем стендапа Томмо.  
Да?  
Да.


End file.
